Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 697 - Tattoo'd
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #696 - Tattoo'd is the six-hundred ninety-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Tattoo Dungeon Kurt has to wait a long time for Wolfie to bark. When he does so, Kurt breaks out of the Hidey Hole, sits him up, and heads west. The Direct Relief fundraiser is up to $16,814.82 of the $50,000. He got a tattoo, somewhat fulfilling the long-dead KurtJTatt initiative and talked about it on SURPRISE! I Got My First Tattoo! (Vlog). Kurt found an artist with a pre-made design, and finds a Dungeon in-game. He jokingly roasts vegans always bringing it up, and said negative comments are hard not to notice. Breaking the Zombie Spawner, he finds string but also notices he's out of wheat. Only finding one chest, Kurt spawns the Dungeon and doesn't get far before sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole. Question: How do you feel about card games? Your Hearthstones, your Slay the Spires? I don't like most, but Slay the Spire surprised me. How about real life card games, your pokers, your soitatares, your mafias? Enjoy any kind of card games? You know how to do any magic tricks? Kurt actively avoids complex card games. He got Final Fantasy VII as a kid because everyone did, but the grinding didn't appeal to him. He says if there are ever damage numbers above people's heads, Kurt is immediately turned off. A lot of people do memorization and all kind of things, so that turns him off. Question: Would you take a pill that increases your intelligence by 25% but permanently and irreversibly makes everything you eat taste like feta cheese? Not sure what 25% more intelligence would get him, Kurt talks about that we are not much more intelligent than chimpanzees so that probably wouldn't help much. Question: Kurt, at the end of the last season I kept waiting for the monument to be referred to as the F-Tree, but it never happened. Do you regret not making such a good pun? Kurt is unsure what the asker means, until chat connects F-Three and F-Tree. Admitting that he is not good at puns, Kurt sleeps in an Elevated Hidey Hole and edits out a bathroom break. Question: Which superpower would you rather have: the ability to hover a foot off the ground and move at the speed of a leisurely walk? Or, x-ray vision but it starts and stops at random intervals? Kurt thinks that isn't much of a question at all and isn't big on these hypotheticals. Question: I remember quite a while back you complained about how short the days are where you live in Seattle. Now that it's summer, have your opinions changed? Now the big thing for Kurt is the lack of air conditioning in Seattle with the hot summer. Recently on the solstice, Kurt says there were 16-18 hours on sunlight, more than Chicago and Phoenix. Of course, the closer to the equator the less variance between lengths of daylight. He hasn't worked on the Corolla in a while, and his a daunting list of tasks to do. Question: Not including your car projects, what guilty pleasures do you splurge on? Kurt bought a new suit, but is going to return it as it cost the same as his tattoo. He says if you wouldn't buy it not on sale, it's probably not something you should be buying anyway. Kurt feels the Corolla is saving money in a way as he could've gotten a much more expensive car. He thanks people for supporting him, calling his supporters his everything.